What the Fudge!
by mikanatsu07
Summary: After reading Natsume's Status on facebook, Mikan became emotional because she has a thing towards Natsume. But then after, Natsume found out that his account has been hacked. The next day, Mikan is kidnapped by someone. What will Natsume do?
1. Chapter 1

What The Fudge?!  
by: MaliitNaBata

This one pops on my head... :) with GA Characters running inside my head. I miss them, promise! When the GA characters uses Facebook. with Chat and everything.

Mikan Sakura's P.O.V

Yay! No school today. Might as well open my Facebook to play farmville. My Plants are dying! I opened my laptop and a new status from the fanclub of Natsume and Ruka.

Wakako Usami Natsume Hyuuga has a Date With Koizumi Luna 1s ago.  
1,400 likes.100,000 Shares.10,000 comments

What?! Natsume has a thing for Luna? What to do? What to do? I don't know what to do. *cries waterfalls* I can't believe this. I don't have a chance to him. I clicked the comments section and read while crying silently.

Sumire Shouda Unbelivable! She's not even a part of our fanclub!  
Wakako Usami Yeah! She's Right!  
Like Nonoko Ogasawara Well they are cute together right? Anna Umenomiya.  
Anna Umenomiya Yeah! But it will be much more cuter if he is with Mikan-chan!  
Like Nonoko Ogasawara I agree. *Giggles*  
Like

What the fudge?! Many people will see this and assume that I like him. Well, I really like him. No scratch that, I Love him. But still, I don't want everybody to know that I love him.

Nonoko Ogasawara Well they are cute together right? Anna Umenomiya.  
1 Anna Umenomiya Yeah! But it will be much more cuter if he is with Mikan-chan!  
1 Like Nonoko Ogasawara I agree. *Giggles*  
1 Like Natsume Hyuuga As if I LIKE to be with that strawberry-prints. She's an idiot and I don't like Idiots.  
She'll be an idiot forever.  
1,000 Likes

Ouch! I feel like I was stabbed with a thousand needles in my heart. He doesn't like Idiots and he considered me as an idiot. I feel tears run down on my cheeks and I can't stop my sobs. I closed my laptop that my uncle kazumi bought for me on my last birthday and laid down on my bed and cried quietly.

On the other side...

Our favorite black cat is really, REALLY, annoyed. Beacuse his Facebook account was hacked by somebody.

"What the F*ck?! I was hacked! This is really annoying!" Natsume said in gritted teeth. He is REALLY ANNOYED AND ANGRY AT THE SAME TIME. Then suddenly he heard a knock from his door. He opened the door and saw his bestfriend. The bunny boy, Ruka Nogi.

"Natsume, what's this I saw in the Facebook. Its really kind of disturbing. I thought you love her. That's why I backed out because you need her more than me." Ruka said as he frown infront of our infamous black cat. Natsume just sighed and let him inside his room. Ruka went inside and sat down to the sofa of Natsume's room.

"First of all, Ruka. I love her and I will continue to love her until my last breath, but d*mn! My Facebook account was hacked! And I'm realy annoyed. If I knew who did this, I'll will surely kill him/her." Natsume said with gritted teeth while thinking on how he will kill the hacker. Ruka looked at him.

"You're not the one who did those?" Ruka asked as if he wants to be sure. Natsume nodded and looked at him in disbelief'.

"Are you not convinced? What do you think of me? A liar? C'mon, we've been friends for so long." Natsume said. Ruka sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I'm convinced. What are you going to do?" Ruka asked. Natsume looked outside his room. One brunette popped up in his mind with a man holder her hand and it was not him.

"Nothing. I bet she don't mind." Natsume said. Ruka sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

The next day...

Mikan's P.O.V

I wantched my own reflection as I brushed my hair. My eyes are red and puffy. I cried myself to bed. I didn't eat dinner last night and my head is light. I sighed. My heart are still aching. And I can't do anything. I just want to cry again. Tears are starting to full my eyes again.

"*Sobs* Its realy annoying... *sobs* why did I fell in love with Natsume anyway? He's a perv *sobs* ill-mannered guy... *sobs* and rude... But why I fell in love with him?" I asked in no particular person. I just cried again. I don't feel good too.

Natsume's P.O.V

D*mn. That girl is absent? What happened? And these fan-girls are getting on my nerves. And with that Luna slut too. She keeps on babbling about 'us' like I wil like her. She's stupid. Stupid than polka. And other girls keep on whinning! F*ck! I want to strangle them with their anoying voices.

"Leave me alone or I'll burn you all." I hissed. They cowered in fear and leave me alone. I saw Ruka went to me.

"I talked to Imai and she said that she said she didn't saw Sakuraa-san." Ruka said. I sighed in frustration. What the hell?! Where the heck is that girl? Could she be... Thinking about it makes my blood boil. 'I will surely kill him if he had her.' I thought and immediately went to the window and opened it.

"I'll be back, Ruka. Look for that Idiot." I said and jumped out to the window and landed safely on the ground then I run to the northen forest. 'Please, she should be not here wtih him.' I said only in my mind.

Mikan's P.O.V

I just lay down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I'm bored but I do not want to go outside. I don't want to see Hotaru or the others either Natsume and Luna together. I sighed and sat down. I heard my stomach growled. I grunted and went to my small kitchen to find some food to eat. Well luckily, I spotted a instant ramen. My eyes shined as I saw the food. I quickly get a kettle and put some water to boil. But I was surprised when someone hold my wrist.

"What the-!" I was about to turned around but it put a handkerchief on my face. It has a sweet smell that makes me dizzy and a later after I found myself in deep slumber.

Natsume's P.O.V

"Where is she?" I asked. He looked at me with confuse but with his stoic face.

"Who?" He asked coldly. I opened my palm then a fire formed over it.

"Tell me where is she? Did you do something to her?" I asked murderously. He looked at me irritated.

"As If I know what you're talking about. Now, who's this person who are you looking for and if you are asking for that little kitten of yours then you went to the wrong person." He said. I sighed and lowered my hand. I turn around and walk away. "I definetly I don't have any choice but to go to her room. I immediately run towards the dorms and went to her dorm. I saw Ruka standing there with Imai.

"Mikan, Open this door or I will burst it open!" Imai said angrily. But she didn't heard any response. I went to them.

"What's happening?" I asked. Imai looked at me with worried face. I suddenly felt uneasiness and why did I feel nervous all of a sudden. I head a loud crash inside. My eyes widened.

"MIKAN?!" I exclaimed and burst the door open. Adrenaline rushed over my body as I went inside. I saw someone holding Mikan in its arms. It looked at me then jumped out to the window of Mikan's room. I rushed and looked but it was too late.

They are nowhere to be found.

"Mikan..."

-  
Mikanatsu07: It should be a one-shot... But I will make it two shots... hehehe 


	2. Chapter 2

Mikanatsu07: Here's the second shot of it... I hope you like it... :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 2

 **Natsume's P.O.V**

I can't believe someone kidnapped her. My blood is boiling in anger. Who the hell is the person who kidnapped my Mikan? _(A/n: Oh my gosh! Natsume claimed her already... *sighes dreamily*)_ Slowly the sun is setting and it turns into nighttime.

"Natusme, calm down." I heard Ruka said. I saw him sighed and worried even Imai.

"Imai-san?! Where're Mikan-chan?!" The gaylord rushed towards us with a tears on his face. I grunted. I don't have time for this. I need to think of a plan to rescue her. But where is she might be?

"Mikan is kidnapped and we don't know where she is." Ruka said. I bowed my head and think. Who might be that guy who kidnapped her?

"Did you have a glimpse of the face of her kidnapper?" The gaylord said. I looked at him and shook my head. Ruka did the same. I saw Imai looked at the gaylord.

"I didn't saw her face but I saw this." Imai said and raised something in her hand. It was a blue thread or more like... a blue hair strand.

 **Mikan's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. I whimpered. I hate dark places. I saw my hands and feet are tied. Where am I? But I cowered in fear. What if there's a monster here? What if there's also a ghost? Wahhh! Hotaru! Help me. I cried again. Someone, save me. I cried more loudly.

"I think she's awake." I heard someone said. I looked everywhere to find a place to hide but I can't lift my body. I saw a door opened and a light blinded my eyes so closed my eyes shut.

"Ahh, Mikan-sama is awake." I heard a squeaked voice. I opened my eyes and saw two guys, one with a blonde hair with green eyes and the other has a blue hair with gray eyes. I think I saw them somewhere.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked. I saw them smiled but not a pleasant smile but a scary smile.

"I know a girl like knew what we want from you, Mikan-sama and I know you would love it too." The blonde guy said. I immediately walked backwards. I think they are crazy.

"I don't have any money! So let me go! Luna Koizumi has so many money so let me go!" I said. They shook their heads. What they want from me?

"We don't need money, Mikan-sama. But your love will do the trick." The blue haired guy said and slowly walked towards me so as the blue haired guy. I back away but since my hands and feet are tied I can't move an inch. They hold me. The blue haired guy hold me and the blonde l smiled at me as he caress my cheeks.

"I know you will enjoy it too, Mikan-sama." The blonde guy said. I closed my eyes and prayed that someone will rescue me.

"Natsume…" I muttered hoping that Natsume will rescue me but… I dismissed that thought. He's with Luna.

An hour later…

Natsume's P.O.V

D*mn we still can't locate Mikan. I swear if I saw the person who kidnapped and do something to her I will kill them and burn them until they become ashes. I heard someone say my name and It was familiar to me. It was Mikan's voice asking for help. I hope she's okay.

"There! I saw it!" I heard Imai said. I walked to her and looked. They are in the central town district and they walked inside a store. The kidnapper is a blue haired man and he's with a blonde haired man. They went inside after All of us, me, the Gaylord, Imai, Ruka, the Illusionist, the chemist girl, the cook girl, all of us went to the central town and went to the place where the guys took her. We immediately burst inside the café store and ready to attack but… surprised to see… Mikan holding a muffin and stuffing it on her mouth. What the fudge?!

"Natchume?!" Mikan said food on her mouth. The guys are frozen to their spot. I glared at them. What the hell is happening here?

"Mikan?! Thank goodness you're okay?!" the Gaylord immediately went towards her. I saw all of them went to her.

"Mikan. I thought you were raped by these men!" The chemist girl said as she hugged Mikan tight. Mikan scratched the back of her head and smiled at them.

"I thought so too but they didn't. They actually want me to try their Menu for their café. They didn't mean to kidnap me. After I taste their sweets and stuff, they will drive me home. That's why they are familiar because this is the café I went with Natsume last time and they are happy that I complimented their sweets last time and they want to have more opinion with it." Mikan and smiled. I sighed in relief at least she's safe. I looked around. This place reminds me the time she asked me to go here and try this place. She indeed complemented their sweets and stuff. But I didn't like it. I don't have a sweet tooth anyway.

 _ **Baka! Baka! Baka!**_

Mikan flew to the across the room. I looked at Imai. She's pissed.

"These is where you are and pigging out. You idiot! You made me worried. You owe me 100 rabbits!" I heard Imai said. I saw Mikan's eyes twinkled and walked towards her cold bestfriend.

"You are worried to me, Hotaru?! You're so sweet!" Mikan said and hugged the ice queen. Imai didn't shrugged her away but instead she hug Mikan back. I looked towards the two Man. They are walking on slowly. I walked towards them immediately.

"Hold it right there." I murderously said. They both froze and looked at me and they sweated. I cracked my knuckles. "This is what you will got when you lay a hand on her."

"Wahhhhhhhhh, MIKAN-SAMA!"

2 days had passed.

Third Person's P.O.V

After Mikan is 'rescued' by her friends. Natsume didn't leave Mikan side which made Mikan became curious why Natsume is with her all the time. They are under the cherry blossom tree. Mikan is looking at the tree while thinking about Natsume and his actions. She looked at the raven haired lad who's face is hidden by a Manga.

"Natsume, why don't you go to your girlfriend instead of hanging out with me all the time." Mikan said looking at him. Natsume moved and brought down the Manga from his face.

"I don't have a girlfriend, polka." Natsume said stoically. Mikan raised her one eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I saw your status on facebook. You have a date will Luna 3 days ago." Mikan said and thinking about it makes Mikan to be depressed again. Seeing Mikan to be depressed after she say that, he smirked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" He asked. Mikan looked at the Sakura petals that are dancing beautifully.

"Yes." Mikan said and looked at Natsume. Natsume is frozen to his spot. He can't believe what he just heard from the girl he loves.

"W-what?" Natsume stammered. Mikan smiled at him.

"I said, I'm jealous. What's the use of denying it." Mikan said and smile. A sad one. "And I want you to know that I love you." Mikan added. Natsume stiffened. Are his ears deceiving him? Does Mikan loves him too?

"Are you serious?" Natsume said. She saw Mikan nodded with a tint of pink blush on her.

"I know that-" Mikan's sentence is cut by Natsumes's kiss. Mikan's eyes widened but she closed it after and savored the kiss. Natsume deepen the kiss and deliver his feelings towards Mikan thought the passionate kiss. Mikan kissed him back with the same passion. They broke away after 2 minutes of making out.

"I love you too, Mikan." Said Natsume as he gave her his one rare smile.

New status.

Mikan Sakura is in relationship with Natsume Hyuuga

100,000 Like. 1,000 Shares. 50,000 Comments

Comments

Kazumi Yukihara

At last! They are together.

100,000 Likes.


End file.
